Imperial Sniper
by Nick Davitt
Summary: Janos Zoaller, a sniper with Imperial Intelligence has been sent to Hutta, there he has to work under Sith Lord Dondinas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Position and hold must be firm enough to support the the weapon.

The weapon must point naturaly at the target without any undue physical effort.

Alignment and sight picture must be correct.

The shot must be released and followed through without undue disterbance to the position.

Janos Zoaller, Sniper with Imperial Intelligences Operations Directorate, could still hear his Skill at Arms instructor. The mantra of basic marksmanship principles had been drummed into his brain since day one of his basic training. The repetitive method used by all weapon instructors was as soul sapping as they were effective. Once taught they were never forgotten. Because they were true. Without the basics you may as well stay at home.

Home, Janos hadn't thought of his home for a quite a while, the heavy industrial world of Kuat, builder of capital class star ships to the, well anyone with enough credits to pay. His parents had both worked in the ship yards, his childhood had been very average. When faced with the choice of a life of mediocrity or a life of adventure and glory in the ranks of the Imperial military he had left without even leaving a note to say good bye.

It was during his basic training that his skills in field craft, camouflage and concealment, earned him a place within an Imperial Trooper Reconnaissance unit. He excelled at this and was then in turn cherry picked into Imperial Intelligence. The excitement and danger of his new life was a constant thrill to him. Also the level of trust that the Empire placed on him to accomplish his given tasks was unparalleled. Only the Sith were granted that amount of leeway. This was as far from the life he could of had, if he had stayed on Kuat.

The blood being sucked from his hand by the insect that had ignored his thin gloves and seemed not to have noticed that he was wearing a layer of Imperial Military issue insect repellant brought him back to the present. He was sure a great and mighty Sith Lord would have called down bolts of blue lightning to destroy the bug. As a sniper, remaining still and hidden meant he had to watch the little thing enjoy his meal and then fly off, Janos hoped the bug wouldn't tell his friends about the free meal he had just had. Shape, shine, silhouette, shadow, movement and noise, these were things that would get you spotted be an enemy. If you couldn't handle a bit of discomfort you were either in the wrong job or would soon be a dead sniper.

Janos very slowly moved his head slightly to the left, and moving his eyes fully left glanced at his companion. Kaliyo D'jannis hardly seemed to notice the bugs or her surroundings. She was a Rattataki, very paled skin, totally bald and with facial tattoos. She was also very attractive. As he moved his head forward and placed his eye back on the telescopic sight of his sniper rifle, he put any non professional thoughts of Kaliyo out of his mind, and advances on her, no matter how much she may flirt, would only get you two things, disappointment and pain, lots of pain. A more than competent killer with blasters, knives or her bare hands, Kaliyo had become an excellent back up to the sniper. She had befriended him and teamed up with him here on Hutta. IA, Imperial Intelligence, knew about her criminal background and accepted that she worked for them on a freelance basis. Would IA let her go if she chose to go her own way ? With what she had learnt about IA operations and agents, probably not. He just hoped he wasn't tasked with removing her from the equation. That, he decided, was a worry for another day. Back to the job in hand.

He looked at the sight picture through his sight. The partially hidden cave entrance still showed no signs of movement. Nearly 3 days they had been watching the cave. At first and last light every day Kaliyo would scout the area. She would look for and signs of movement in the area that did not belong and also to make sure their hide was still well camouflaged. They had been seconded to a young Sith Lord called Dondinas, they had not met him yet, but the briefing package from IA had given then the location of the cave entrance and tasked them to observe all movement in in the immediate area of the entrance, especially any Republic presence.

So far this had been nothing but an exercise in field craft and patience. Not to mention the greatest insect picnic Hutta had ever seen. Imperial Medical Services had given him endurance boosts to help keep him awake and also a general purpose vaccine against most insect carried toxins and infections. Most, it never ceased to amaze him ho big and important the word "most" could be. He hoped that "most" covers what ever it was that was crawling across his back under his tunic.

Movement ! The eye is naturally drawn to movement, same way bugs are naturally drawn to to his blood, he thought. Just in the dark of the cave entrance he was sure he had seen movement. Janos slowly used his thumb and forefinger to zoom in of the dark of the cave, reset the focus, then enhanced the low light settings. There, a straight edge, maybe 1 meter in length and vertical. Nature doesn't do straight lines. He looked to the left and then to the right of the object, he knew if he stared too long at something your eye would start to play tricks and you would see movement. The was a very faint light just to the side of the edge of what ever it was. He tapped Kaliyo twice on the leg with his foot, the signal that he had spotted something, she would now be ready to move. As he looked away again and then back onto the object it moved again, turning just slightly. It was now just a bit more in the light coming into the cave entrance. The top oh the edge looked like it went into a curve. A warning in the back of his mind made it self felt. He knew he needed more information. A less experienced sniper might have moved to a closer position, and by doing so risked exposing themselves to the target. Patience, it was a waiting game.

As the hours past the object moved just slightly a couple more times, but exposed no more to identify what it was. It would be getting dark soon, this would help Janos. Once the contrast between dark inside and brighter outside became more even he would be able to see into the entrance.

As the light level lowered a new batch of the insect world came out to feed at the all you can eat picnic. Who ever got this insect repellant at the Imperial Procurement Office was going to get a little talking too once he got back to Dromund Kaas. There, he could just make out the hint a detail, the edge led up to a curve, and led down to what looked like a block, an almost triangular shaped... Three taps. We are leaving now. Without a word Kaliyo eased back into a kneeling position, she didn't say a word, she knew silence was still vital, she also knew that Janos would not spook at nothing. He had spotted something to make him want to withdraw from this position. With her blaster pistol in hand looking to the rear she waited until Janos had crawled with agonising slowness out of site of the cave. He then checked and removed any signs on the ground that they had been there. Another careful check of the area to make sure that there was no sign that anyone but bugs had ever been in the vicinity, and then in a gentle jog, weapons held ready the made there way back to the prearranged pick up point.

An hour later they came to the place. They still had not said a word. After circling the area twice to make sure of no unpleasant surprises, Janos activated the signal device that would send an Imperial armoured speeder to come and collect them. As they waited, they sat back to back, looking and listening. Janos could feel Kaliyo glance at him, he whispered

"Republic Astromech droid, and that means."

"Jedi." She hissed finishing his sentance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Tall, slim and deadly. Clothed in flowing Sith robes and his face hidden behind a mirrored mask, Sith Lord Dondinas looked exactly what a Dark Lord of the Sith should look like. At his side attached to a broad belt hung a double bladed lightsaber. Janos Zoaller doubted that many foes ever got close enough to see the weapon ignited. The Sith assassin liked to kill with the Force Lightning, who knew what else were in the Sith arsenal. Best not to ask for a demonstration, the Sith were not known for either their patience or their sense of humour. In fact he really did not want to know what made a Sith Lord laugh.

Lord Dondinas continued to stare at Janos, he in turn waited for the Sith Lord to speak first. Etiquette and knowing ones place were key to having a future when dealing with the Sith. Speak when spoken too, don't push your luck, well not to far, and lastly and most importantly the Sith were always no matter what in the right.

"I have looked at the recording from your rifles scope. I concur, Republic Astromech Droid, and yes, they do tend to indicate the presence of a Jedi Knight. This could complicate things some what." The mask gave Dondinas's voice a slightly metallic quality, apart from that is was the usual clipped Imperial of Dromund Kaas. As part of Janos's Imperial Intelligence training he had been given elocution lessons until he spoke like a native to Dromund Kass, so his industrial slang and accent did not offend the delicate ears of the Imperial Hierarchy.

"You are aware, I assume, of the currant situation with the native Evocii ?"

"My Lord, my mission brief was to observe any movement within the location of the cave entrance. With special instruction to inform you of any Republic presence immediately. After that I am to follow you orders until you release me back to Imperial Intelligence. Apart from that all I know is that the native slave work force, this Evocii that my Lord mentioned, are disrupting normal work with sabotage and sit in protests. I have no other information my Lord."

"The alien with you, a Rattataki I believe, is she also to do as instructed ?"

"Kaliyo D'jannis is on an open attachment to my command my Lord, which in turn means she will follow all orders given by you through me. She will cause no problems my Lord, I will vouch for her."

"Very well, on your head be it, and remember, it will be your head."

Dondinas turned his back to the sniper and faced a large map of the area hung on the wall. On it Janos could see marked the cave entrance, a mining complex, a few native settlements and their present location, a small Imperial garrison.

"The Emipre requires that the unrest be settled. Peacefully. My preference would be to destroy the entire population, one can always find more slave labour. The Dark Council have decided that this should not be the case though. The Hutts who seem to run this planet are quite happy to sit on their behinds,or whatever those disgusting slugs sit on, and let the Empire sort the situation out. Your evidence may point to a larger predicament. The presence of the Republic may well point to some sort of uprising leading to the Evocii talking over the complete planet and then asking for Republic help with the promise of joining the Republic. Do you follow ? Do you understand ?"

"Yes my Lord, I am keeping up."

Dondinas spun to look at the sniper. Oops, may have gone a bit too far there. He had been taught a lesson in manners by a Sith Lord before, the pain of blue Force Lightning coursing through his body was not something he would ever forget.

"Global politics is not really something I understand my Lord."

"Yes, I can understand how such things may confuse the more simple minded."

He spun back to face to map

"The Empire is to send a delegation of negotiators to this collection of mud huts the slaves call a village."

Dondinas tapped the map with a long gloved finger.

"You will position yourself so you may observe without being observed. I wish to know all who enter and leave. You will also give me a full and live commentary of the meeting between the Imperial delegation and these savages. You will inform me of any Republic presence immediately. Understand ?"

"Yes my Lord, will there be any friendly assets in the area ?"

"Presume not. You may leave now."

With the dismissal still in his ears Janos saluted, did an about turn and left the office that Dondinas had taken as his own. No doubt the Garrison Commander had taken over his second in commands, and so on down. As he left Dondinas had turned back to the map, Janos didn't want to know what dark thoughts Dondinas was contemplating, best to stay as far away as possible from Sith plans. Friendly casualties were not on the list of things that Sith worried about.

As Janos made his way to the Garrison Cantina he was thinking how best to tell Kaliyo about their new tasking, she was more of an action type, and while she excelled at covert activities, it was the action she craved.

"Truth plain and simple." He muttered to himself. As he approached the Cantina entrance he stooped and looked to his left, a sign on a small low level building indicated that this was the home of the Garrison Imperial Medical Services Orderly, with his collection of Med Droids, MedProbes, Medpacks and vaccines. Oh, and insect repellant. A cruel smile spread across his lips at the thought of the talk he would have with the Imperial Medic later. He was feeling better already.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

The striking bright blue and green was in stark contrast to the bright red of the stomach of the insect on Janos's hand. The red was blood red, or to be exact Janos blood red, because it was his blood that was in the belly of this bug. The Medic had assured him that the repellant that he had issued Janos was the strongest they had that could be used in a tactical environment. The use of pheromones or electronic devices were impossible because they would be detected by the simplest of sensor sweeps, so it was back to a basic chemical repellant. May as well use water for all the use it did. The now very full and happy bug took to wing, off to tell all his friends and family about the new Janos Zoeller free Blood bank, Janos was beginning to develop a deep dislike for all things in the world of entomology.

He and Kaliyo were in a hide they had slowly build over 2 nights. Working slowly and quietly during the dark hours then retreating back into the jungle to lay up during the day. Using a canvas to simulate the rock face which had been treated to block any heat signature, and a selection of local plants they had build an almost perfect observation point, or OP. With their back to a vertical rock face, escape routes going to the left and right, shame no third to the rear option, enough room to stretch a leg at a time, as long as it was slowly and carefully, it was a palace to some of the hides they had been in. Kaliyo had curled her self into a small ball and was catching up on some sleep, she would be instantly awake, armed and deadly in a fraction of a second is he needed her. Janos was becoming to feel he depended on her. A good thing ? A thought for another day.

One of the not very glamorise jobs of a sniper is the gathering of intelligence of enemy numbers and movements. Boring work that requires good concentration, patience and memory. He remembered some of his instructors saying 90% of their field work had been gathering intelligence. Eye balls in the field, with a sting. It was intelligence gathering he was doing now, he had the complete layout out the village in front and below him locked in to his brain. Every morning all the fit and healthy males, from adolescent to well past their prime marched to the Imperial mining complex about 2 hours away, they returned about an hour before dusk. The females without children, the old and crippled males and the young would spend the day doing normal house hold chores and tending to small areas of ground used for growing some sort of root vegetable. They made some form of stew out of it, no hunters. Which meant, he hoped, no weapons. If they had any for protection from wild animals he had not seen them. So far he had seen no dissident or potentially rebellious activities, and more important, no Republic presence. The cave entrance was being watched from orbit, and any movement would be seen. He had his doubts, cloud cover and a triple canopy rain forest with mists, and they said they could watch from orbit. Even if they used both hands they couldn't find their own... Approaching speeders, two by the sound. Two Czerka Patrollers,by the look of them, entered the central clearing of the village, the two riders dismounted and removed their head gear. A female Togruta, and a male Human, he was armed with twin blaster pistols, Imperial issue by the look, must be the bodyguard, she looked unarmed. Must be the negotiators that skinny Sith mentioned, but a Togruta, the Empire very rarely trusted non Humans to do anything of value. Well not his problem. They walked to the village leaders hut, he could see that they were speaking, but the distance made in impossible to hear, he was unable to use any listening devices in case the electronics were detected. And old male and female came to the door, formal pleasantries were exchanged. He say the two negotiators then look at each other, then turn away from the hut. Janos smiled, he could have told them, the village leader and all the counsel would be at the mine, in for a long wait guys. He watched them as they went back to the speeders. The male took a bag from the speeder, then he took something from it and began to eat it, Janos zoomed in tight, yup, Imperial rations, had to be them. The female went down onto her knees in the clearing, she placed both hands on the top of her thighs and closed her eyes. She looked to be in some kind of trance, maybe meditating, she didn't look like a Sith. An alarm started to sound in his head, he tapped Kaliyo with his foot. Instantly she came awake. She came up beside him, he nodded at the sniper scope and whispered,

"Take a look, Imperial gear, but she looks like she's using a Jedi meditation technique."

" Andronikos Revel, you old dog."

She moved back to her sleeping position and curled up again.

"You know them ?" Janos said.

"Yup." She looked at him and smiled that charming but deadly smile. Janos briefly wondered how many men had died looking at that smile.

"Care to share ?"

"When you were getting all pally pally with your Sith Lord, I was doing a bit or research on him, our Lord Dondinas is a Sith pure blood, which makes him even more un trust worthy. A former apprentice to Darth Zash. Dondinas has a few companions, a giant hulking Dashade, he quite obviously is not there. The man is Andronikos Revel. Ex pirate, murderer, thief and all round sweetheart. Not the sort of man who gives to the poor. The Togruta, well that is Lord Dondinas's new apprentice, Ashara Zavros , she is or was Jedi, he turned her, caused quite a stir by all accounts. So if they are the negotiators, it is safe to assume that the real negotiators are resting at the bottom of a nice swamp. I think you may have got us caught up in a Sith game. Now do you mind if I catch up on some Beauty sleep."

"I'm just following orders. I don't like playing games."

"I know some games you would like." Then blew a kiss, curled up and went back to sleep.

"I'm sure you do." He reminded himself not to play any of her games.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Janos continued to watch the village from his hide. A steady flow of airborne insects were using him as a fly by dinner. He hoped they all had a nice day. To make matters worse, a colony of small ant like insects had now discovered their location, and were in the process of searching out any thing edible. The rations and water they had was fully sealed, to prevent animals being drawn to the smell and exposing the hide to the enemy. Kaliyo found his latest encounter with the indigenous insect world highly amusing. They all seemed to give the Rattataki a very wide berth. Hmm, signs of high intelligence, or a very good sense of self preservation.

Activity in and around the village remained as it had been, tending the small patches of root crop, general house chores and raising the younglings. The former Jedi, Ashara Zavros, spent the entire time meditating, while Andronikos Revel spent his time cleaning his weapons, eating and carrying out small patrols of the village centre.

At about the usual time the working males began to march in to the village. All of them were covered in a thick layer of dirt soaked in sweat. A group of ten made their way to the centre of the village. Janos thought "show time", he gave a two tap signal to Kaliyo, something happening be alert. Nine of the Evocii formed a line in front of the strangers, while the tenth entered the main hut, in a moment he came out with the old male beside him. They then walked up to Ashara and Andronikos, who had taken up a position just behind her. The two lead men then made a formal bow to the visitors, bending at the waist, a second behind the leaders the nine other males also bowed. Ashara placed her left hand over the balled fist of her right, extended the coupled hands towards the Evocii and then bowed her head forward so her chin touched her chest, behind her Andronikos gave his head the slightest nod. They then sat and began to talk.

Janos could not make out what was being spoken, but he could see that what ever was being said by Ashara was not being accepted by the Evocii. They showed no sign of aggression but would often raise a hand palm outward and shake their head. Janos did not need to be in the Imperial Communications translation section to work that out. Ashara would just continue to talk in what looked to be a calm and reasoned manner. Andronikos looked like he wanted to shoot every single one of the Evocii.

Janos touched the comlink in his ear.

"My Lord, the peace delegation have arrived and made contact. Negotiations are in progress. No other activity of note to report."

He removed his finger from the comlink and placed it back onto the stock of his sniper rifle.

"Did you not understand when I said a full and live commentary ?"

The voice barely more than a hissed whisper had not come from his comlink, it had come from his left just outside of the hide. He felt Kaliyo tense up. Only his training kept Janos from being physically startled. The Sith had found and approached the hide with neither of them suspecting a thing. Could a Jedi do the same ?

"Your feeble attempts at concealment will not hide you from the Force, keep that in mind Sniper, if I want to find you I will. Now return to your vigil."

Janos remembered to breath again, a cold sweat made the short hair at the back of his neck stand

"Yes my Lord." He whispered. He had worked with and for both Sith Warriors and Sith Inquisitors before, but this one made him uneasy. He looked at others the way Janos looked at the bugs that had made a habit of feasting on his blood. He placed his eye back on the sight of the rifle, he noticed that Kaliyo had not moved from her alert position, was he making her nervous too. That would be a first.

As the light began to fade the negotiations continued in the village clearing, bowls of the vegetable stew had been brought out with cups of water. A small camp fire had been lit between the Imperials and the Evocii, and torches lit and placed in a large circle around clearing. Janos zoomed out and adjusted the focus and low light filter. He then did a slow visual search around the area. Everything seemed quiet, most of the villagers had seated them selves on the edge of the central clearing to watch the negotiations take place. As Janos was sweeping the area to his left, at the nine o'clock position to the village he saw movement, at the same time as double tapping Kaliyo with his foot he said in barely a whisper,

"My Lord, movement nine o'clock middle left."

"As expected, my guests have arrived." Was whispered back. As Janos watched from the jungle came a cloaked humanoid, male judging by height and build, behind came a Republic Astromech Droid, that marked the humanoid as a possible Jedi. Following behind came a patrol group of eight Republic soldiers, each dressed in jungle camouflaged armour and carrying a blaster rifle.

"When I signal, you will destroy the droid, kill any that try to escape, the Jedi and the rest will be dealt with. Understand ?"

"Yes my Lord."

Janos placed his eye back on to the sight and zoomed in tight on the droid, he thumbed the target lock, now as long as the target was in the sight picture it would be highlighted, and when in the crosshairs the highlight would pulse. From his elevated position a straight through shot would enter top outer edge of the head assembly and exit about half way down the body, into the ground. No collateral damage to personal or equipment, a nice clean shot. Janos set the power setting to maximum, this would increase to time between shots but would also decrease any chance of deflection from the outer heavy droid armour or any internal structure.

The Republic soldiers led by the Jedi and his droid entered the clearing. Ashara and Andronikos immediately leaped to their feet, the Evocii leaders looked scared, very scared. The other villagers ran to their homes. Both the Jedi and Ashara now had their lightsaber's in their hands, but un ignited, they looked to be in a heated discussion. Andronikos had a blaster in each hand and was aiming at the soldiers, two of them aimed back at Andronikos, the rest faced away from the stand off in a defensive formation. Janos, while still with the crosshairs on the droid zoomed out to get the complete scene in his sight picture. Suddenly all eyes in the clearing moved to the darkness between two huts, slowly walking into the light came Dark Lord of the Sith Dondinas. In his right hand a ball of blue lightning cracked and hissed, sending small arcs into the air, in his left hand was a double bladed lightsaber, which he now ignited. Twin shafts of red energy leaped out. The Jedi now looked from Dondinas to Ashara, as he lit his own lightsaber he force pushed Ashara, she flew like a rag doll hitting the side of one of the huts. The ball of lightning now struck the Jedi, encasing him in a web of blue lightning, his body went ridged and jerked from the painful shocks his body was receiving.

May be a bit subtle but I think that may be the signal, was Janos's thought as he squeezed the trigger, the recoil dampness absorbed most of the recoil but the weapon still bucked slightly and kicked into Janos's shoulder. Still looking at the target he saw the bolt of energy lance straight through the droid, as he slowly released the trigger this target, already emitting small flames and smoke, keeled over and lay still.

Andronikos took advantage of the moments surprise, by placing a bolt from each of his pistols in to the head of the two soldiers facing him. As they dropped to the floor neither of their faces even changed expression.

As Dondinas slowly advanced on the Jedi, he extended his right hand and arcs of lighting stuck the Jedi again, this time lifting him into the air.

The moment of surprise now gone meant the six remaining soldiers now started to turn toward the action behind them. Ashara was slowly and unsteadily getting back to her feet. As Janos sighted on a Republic soldier and fired, he saw another fall to the floor with two blaster holes in his chest armour. He felt and heard Kaliyo fire her blaster, at this range she knew her fire would do no damage, but it did distract the last four. As they looked around to see where this wild volley of blaster fire had come from, Andronikos and Janos finished the last of the Republic soldiers off.

The Jedi now lay unconscious on the ground. As Dondinas looked down on him Ashara came up to stand behind him. Andronikos moved from soldier to soldier, putting two blaster bolts into the head of each.

Dondinas looked straight at Janos's position. He the pointed his index finger, and curled it twice to indicate that Janos and Kaliyo were to join him in the village.

"It would seem we have been summoned."

"I do love a man who knows how to take charge." Kaliyo said in a seductive purr.

"Well he is all yours."

She looked at Janos, squeezing his arm she smiled that smile and said,

"Think I'll pass, I like my men with a bit more meat. C'mon, let's not keep him waiting too long."

Leaving the hide they made there way down to the village.

As they made there way into the centre the village leaders were all in a line on their knees. The now conscious Jedi was also on his knees hands locked in binders behind his back, behind him stood Andronikos aiming both his blaster at the Jedi's head. Ashara was to the side looking down at the Jedi, was that a look of regret or sadness she had on her face.

Lord Dondinas paced up and down in front of the line of Evocii, both his and the Jedi's weapon were clipped to his belt.

"The sentence for insurrection against the Emperor is death. The sentence for conspiring with the enemy is death. Harbouring enemy's of the Emperor is death. What do you have to say for yourself before I pass judgement on your crimes against the Emperor ?"

"My Lord, please," said the old leader, " they came to us with the promise that if we did as they said they would protect us, the Republic would shelter us and feed us, we would not be slaves but free. We only did what we thought was best for our people, please my Lord, show mercy for the younglings. They have no blame."

"The judgement of the Emperor does not differentiate when it comes to age. But let us look at the promise the Republic offered, freedom, to do what, starve ? Do you think they would have given you food, shelter and protection for nothing ? No, you would have to pay, with your toil in the mines, the same mines you work in now. So you would swap one form of slavery for another. They would have you make slaves of yourselves. That is the price of the freedom the Republic offers. The Emperor is open and honest, is he not like a father to you ? The clothes you wear, the crops you grow and eat, the very air you breath is there because he wills it."

He walked over to stand by the kneeling Jedi.

"Look at the Republic now, how could they protect you, ten of them, if you count the machine, could not protect themselves against five of us. While you bask in the Emperor's love you also shelter under his hand. So I ask you, will you repent your sins against the Emperor ? Will you redouble your efforts to regain his love and protection ?"

"Yes my Lord, oh yes my Lord, please, in the name of the Emperor, please accept our apologies, place forgive us, and take us back. We will triple our efforts if it gains good favour with him."

"There must be a price." He lit his lightsaber. "A price to be paid in blood. Let this be both a lesson and a monument to the strength of the Emperor and his Empire. There can be no compromise, his will must be done."

With a single slash the Jedi's head left his neck and fell to the floor. The body did not move, but remained in a kneeling position.

"You will leave this here as a reminder of the price of defying the Emperor's will." He then turned his back to them, addressing Janos and the others he said

"Ashara and myself will take the speeders back to the garrison. You will make your own way. Zoeller, report to me in the morning. Apprentice, come."

With that the two of them walked to and mounted the speeders and without even a backwards glacé rode off.

"We'll that's just great." Said Andronikos. Janos took from his pocket the signalling device that would summon an Imperial armoured transport. Pressing the small button he said.

"Taxi for three ?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

"Enter."

Janos Zoeller looked at his raised hand, now that is just showing off, he thought, this damn Sith could have at least let him knock. Janos marched into the Garrison Commanders office, came to a precise military halt in front of the long desk. He clicked his heels and nodded his head in salute.

"My Lord, reporting as ordered."

"So I see. You have conducted your self well, the Dark Council itself shall hear of your conduct."

"Thank you my Lord." The less he said the less chance he had of getting himself into trouble. Dondinas looked at him, Janos fixed his gaze on a small mark of the wall and stood rigidly to attention.

"You show wisdom, wisdom enough to not let your thoughts pass your lips. I have read your post action report. It is detailed, concise and to the point. How ever it does not tell me what you thought of how the operation was carried out."

"My Lord, I carried out my orders to the best of my abilities. The overall operation I believe was to return order and stop any interruption of work from the indigenous slave force. This has been achieved. I have no other comment my Lord."

"Do not play the simple automaton Sniper, your file states that you have a firm grasp of strategic as well as tactical situations. Be honest and open with me. You fear to speak your mind, you are worried that in my anger I may well destroy you. Well know this, I could kill you now and no one would dare to question me. Now give me your opinion or incur my displeasure."

Sweat began to form oh Janos's forehead, oh here we go he thought.

"The overall mission went exactly as it should have my Lord, the presence of the Republic could only have ended in a confrontation. The Jedi only confirmed this. If left this could have had the potential to be a major threat to the Empire on this planet, loosing not only the natural resources but showing a weakness that other planets may exploit. The Empire cannot show any weakness. Not one crack, cracks will spread, and bring the entire wall down. The only thing that I was unprepared for, my Lord, was your act of mercy to the Evocii. If you will excuse my boldness, the Sith are not exactly known for their clemency. I do not understand why you did not make an example of the entire village."

"You do yourself and Imperial Intelligence well, you hide a keen mind, a good thing, I see a bright future for you, if you live long enough."

Dondinas, un clipped the dead Jedi's lightsaber from his belt, he turned in around in his hand.

"Once to the Jedi's presence was confirmed, the slaves became meaningless to me, of no more importance than the biting insects that enjoy your blood so much. You may physically endure their feasting on you, but I feel your anger, your hatred for them, were you a Sith, you in turn could feed off that rage. But alas, you are not, so you must, as you do, endure. The corps of that young foolish Jedi, will be the example they need. In time it will become a shrine to the power of the Sith and the Empire. Without the influence of the Republic, the slaves will return to their tasks. I let them live because they are not worth the effort to destroy. How does that make you feel ?"

"I have no opinion on the matter, my Lord. The Sith will do as the Sith wishes to do. I do as I am ordered. No more than that. I serve the Empire my Lord. Even though I do not follow the Sith ways, I have been taught, painfully, to respect the Sith, and I will continue to do so."

"No opinion, very well. I release you from your duties to me. Report back to your master back on Dromund Kaas. You are dismissed."

With a click of his heels and another nod of the head he said

"My Lord." Then about turned and marched out of the office. He kept his mind neutral until he was half way to the small accommodation hut assigned to him. Then he allowed himself to relax. He then threw up. How close had he come. How he hated working for the Sith. If they could keep their lust for power and their hatred for the Jedi in check the Republic would have been destroyed centuries ago. He felt sure they would be the undoing of the Empire, but they ruled the Empire, no way around that.

He continued to his hut, collected his few belongings and then made his way to the cantina to collect Kaliyo.

When he entered the dark hot interior of the bar he looked around, a few civilian contractors, a couple of of duty Troopers, and there up by the bar stood Kaliyo, she had her most dazzling smile on full beam, and fully focused on the young Imperial officer who was doing his utmost to impress her, he had his hand on her waist. He knew he had to move quick.

Walking at a fast pace he approached the couple,

"Kaliyo !" He said in greeting. " we have to leave now, duty calls on Dromund Kass, excuse me Captain, but we must be going." He looked hard at Kaliyo and said"Now."

" Ooh, such a shame I was just about to get to know this dashing young Captain. Oh well maybe some other time." Giving him one more smile Janos and Kaliyo walked towards the exit. The Captain called out,

"I look forward to our next meeting !"

Kaliyo looked over her shoulder at him, raised on eyebrow.

"Really ?" She said back at him, the Imperial office looked a bot confused at her reply.

Janos said to her as they crossed the compound to the Imperial shuttle.

"I wonder if he will ever know I just saved his life."

"Sometimes Janos, you take ALL the fun out of life."

The End.


End file.
